When You Close Your Eyes
by MissFictionPrincess
Summary: Set after "Girl in the Fireplace." How I believe it should have ended. Cute, fluffy Rose/10 love.


**Hello wonderful readers/reviewers/favoriters! I re-watched "Girl in the Fireplace" and remembered how horrible the end was. This is what I came up with. Enjoy!**

**When You Close Your Eyes**

Rose had been listening in. She felt guilty about spying on the Doctor and Reinette but she had her suspicions about the two. She had seen the Doctor let Reinette into his mind. He had allowed her to see his past, something he had never let Rose do. He had shared something so personal with someone he had known for less than three hours when he had known Rose for so much longer. She had called him lonely. Maybe before her, but now he had Rose. How could he be lonely when she was constantly holding his hand while she stood at his side? He had gone after Reinette even though he knew there was no way back.

He had found his way back but that didn't stop Rose from wondering if he would have actually left her in the first place. He walked around the consol, flipping switches, pulling levers, doing TARDIS-y things, completely oblivious to his crime. Rose watched, trying to hold back the tears that were stinging her eyes. The Doctor turned to see her, tears streaming down her cheeks. He covered the distance between them in a few strides. "Rose? What's wrong?" He said, wiping her tears away with the pad of his thumb. "You let her in. You've never let me in, never let me see you. And you know why? You're scared. You're scared that I'll leave but I won't. Not ever. You-" He looked at her and she could practically hear the wheels turning, struggling to think of what he might have done. "Rose, what are you talking about?"

"You're so stupid!" She screamed, frustrated by his ignorance. He looked hurt which was probably due to the fact that he had no idea what she was talking about. "You let her see you but you've never bothered showing me!" He looked at her with a mixture of pain and confusion. He realized he was the cause of Rose's pain which hurt him more than anything else. The one thing he tried hardest to do was make Rose happy. He knew he was failing at the moment.

"What are you talking about?" He asked again. "Why did she say you were lonely, Doctor? Am I not good enough?" He looked shocked. "Rose, you're more, far more, than I deserve. You're all I could ask for and more." Rose looked up at him, her voice pleading. "Then why won't you show me?" Without so much as missing a beat the Doctor pushed Rose gently against the wall. His fingers came to rest on her temples. Her eyes fluttered shut as the Doctor pressed his forehead against hers.

She saw the most beautiful city in the world, the Citadel of the Time Lords. Silver trees glittered under the light of two suns while the red mountains stood majestically in the background. The city was covered by a glittering glass dome which reflected the sky. The atmosphere changed. The planet was burning. One man stood amongst the ruins, tears running slowly down his face. She could recognize the face without even knowing what his past regenerations had looked like. The Doctor stood watching Gallifrey burn. She saw the broken shell of a man that he used to be; a man who had never known love. She saw every regeneration, every companion, every fear the Doctor had. Then she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. She felt peace flood her mind. There stood his ninth regeneration right next to her.

She opened her mind. She showed him how she had felt when he had shown this to Reinette. She showed him all the pain and jealousy, all the frustration and sadness that had resulted in his time with Reinette. The Doctor let his hands drop to his sides. "Why didn't you tell me that?" He asked, pain in his voice. His eyes were brimming with tears that were threatening to fall. "I never want to be the cause of that. I never want you too fell that way because of me. Rose, I'm so sorry."

He bent to kiss her gently. She leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she kissed him back. There were so many unsaid things in that kiss, so many emotions she wanted him to see. She loved him and she wanted him to know it. He traced his tongue over her lips causing her to gasp, giving him the chance to deepen the kiss. Rose ran her fingers through his hair and pulled, making him sigh in appreciation. He pulled back to allow her to breath. "I love you." He said quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. She buried her face in his shoulder. "I love you too, Doctor." She said, breathing in his scent. "And I'll love you forever." She said quietly. She pulled him into a gentle kiss. He smiled as she placed a hand over each of his hearts, looking in to his dark eyes. "I'm sorry." She said quietly. "You have no reason to be." And with that he pulled her closer and held her tight, silently vowing to never hurt her again.

**The end! So if you read that, wouldn't you also like to tell me how it was? I only get better with feedback.**


End file.
